Trois chevaliers
by PanAries
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui brillent. (Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada)


Tapant nerveusement du pied sur le revêtement vieilli de l'aéroport de Lhassa Gonggar, Jabu attendait près du tapis roulant que ses bagages et ceux de ses camarades soient déchargés de l'avion. Mais quel voyage ! Et c'était a priori loin d'être fini.

Les Galaxian Wars venaient de se terminer en queue de poisson, l'armure d'Or du Sagittaire ayant été dérobée par le chevalier du Phénix et ses acolytes… Seiya et ses potes étaient partis à leur poursuite, mais lui et ses camarades étaient restés sur le carreau. Rien n'avait changé, à ce titre. Toujours les mêmes qui brillaient. Jabu renifla bruyamment pour exprimer son mépris pour lui-même. Comment avait-il pu…

Il s'était fait étaler dans les grandes largeurs par cette fillette de Shun. Une chochotte en armure ROSE ! Il essayait encore de comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver. Ichi, lui, avait pris un coup de froid face au Cygne… Hyoga, malgré les apparences, l'avait dominé tout le long du combat, insensible au poison mortel de l'Hydre. C'était quand même pas de bol. Le seul à être naturellement immunisé, et c'était tombé sur lui ! VRAIMENT pas de bol. Quand à Geki… Sa force s'était retournée contre lui. Maudit Seiya ! Le chevalier de l'Ours avait encore les deux bras dans le plâtre, et l'orgueil profondément blessé.

Bref, le fiasco total. Pourtant, en quittant Oran, affublé de sa nouvelle armure, Jabu était persuadé que plus rien ni personne ne serait en mesure de lui résister. Il s'était lourdement trompé, et c'était cela qui faisait le plus mal.

En attendant, il était là dans l'aéroport le plus paumé du monde, pendant que Seiya et ses potes se couvraient de gloire devant mademoiselle Kido. Saori… SA Saori, celle à travers qui il vivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Son grand amour. Celle pour qui il mourrait volontiers si elle le lui demandait.

Ah ! L'heure n'était plus aux pleurnicheries. Les trois Pandora Box arrivaient enfin sur le tapis roulant ! Elles avaient voyagé en soute, tandis que leurs effets personnels, très peu nombreux, tenaient dans leur bagage à main. Jabu récupéra les trois armures, mettant la sienne sur le dos et en portant une dans chaque main, puis il partit en quête de ses amis.

S'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les routes, c'était à cause du Vieux Maître des Cinq Pics. Il était le Maître le plus proche géographiquement du Japon, et ils avaient eu besoin de ses lumières. Il leur avait conseillé de gagner le Tibet pour faire réparer leurs armures, par le Maître Forgeron. Sur ses indications, ils avaient sauté dans le premier avion sans plus réfléchir.

Au bureau de change, il dénicha Ichi qui troquait leurs maigres économies en monnaie chinoise, et lui remit son armure. Un poids en moins ! Restait à retrouver Geki, parti réserver leurs places dans le prochain bus à destination de Lhassa. L'aéroport était à deux heures de route du centre-ville. Quel pays de barbares… M'enfin, vu sa taille, il n'allait pas être bien compliqué de dénicher le chevalier de l'Ours, qui devait bien dépasser d'une tête toutes les personnes présentes. Et de fait, il était là, devant une porte vitrée, à leur faire de grands signes pour attirer leur attention.

Jabu et Ichi le rejoignirent, lui refourguèrent sa Pandora Box et se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Le bus attendait non loin de là, et s'ils voulaient de bonnes places, ils avaient intérêt à se dépêcher avant que la foule rapplique.

* * *

Pendant le trajet, Ichi dessina sur les plâtres de Geki pour passer le temps. Le grand costaud le regardait faire avec émerveillement : il était plutôt doué avec un crayon, le chevalier de l'Hydre. Jabu, lui, appuyé contre la fenêtre, la main sous le menton, regardait défiler le paysage à la fois magnifique et effrayant du Tibet. Tout était tellement… Imposant. Et différent du Japon ou encore de l'Algérie ! C'était une autre planète.

Il frissonna et remonta le col de son nouveau manteau, qu'il avait acheté à l'aéroport. Le climat aussi était différent.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Ichi, Geki et Jabu erraient au petit bonheur la chance dans les anciens quartier du centre-ville de Lhassa. C'était pittoresque, bruyant et… Mal indiqué. Ils étaient où, là ?

« Comment tu dis qu'il s'appelle, l'hôtel où on a réservé ? demanda Jabu pour la enième fois, tout en se débattant avec le plan qu'ils avaient acheté à leur arrivée.

- Le Tashikatge Hotel, répéta Ichi avec une pointe d'agacement. Sur Lupu, First Alley, dans le district de Chengguan.

- Mais le nom des rues est en chinois, et le plan en anglais ! se plaignit Jabu.

- Bouge pas, fit Geki en sortant son smartphone. On va voir si on s'en sort pas avec Google Trad. Laisse-moi une minute. »

Alors qu'ils tentaient leur chance avec les nouvelles technologies, Ichi, plus terre à terre, extirpa son livret _Assimil Tibétain_ de son sac à dos et décida de demander son chemin à un passant en ânonnant un tibétain approximatif.

Il arrêta un homme qui menait un âne par la bride.

« Gong ta ! T'achi délé. » (1)

L'homme sourit et s'inclina poliment.

« K yéran ph yinntchiké chè ki-yeu pè ? (2)

- Anglais, oui, un peu ! s'exclama le tibétain en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

- Pardonnez-moi encore de vous importuner, continua l'Hydre dans la langue de Shakespeare, nous cherchons l'hôtel Tashikatge. Pouvez-vous nous l'indiquer ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Le tibétain lui donna la direction d'un air enthousiaste, et Ichi nota scrupuleusement ses explications sur son carnet à dessins. Quand il eut terminé, il s'inclina le plus profondément possible.

« Merci infiniment pour votre aide, monsieur. K'alér chou. (3)

- K'alér ph é. » (4)

Ichi courut rejoindre ses camarades qui se disputaient en tournant la carte en tous sens et en se battant avec le téléphone, qui n'arrivait pas à localiser leur position actuelle (il les situait à Delhi, en Inde !).

« Vous faites pas de nœud à la cervelle, les mecs. J'ai toutes les indications. »

Jabu et Geki lui jetèrent un regard mauvais mais lui emboîtèrent néanmoins le pas. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment à deux étages, intégralement blanc, à l'exception de la porte d'entrée, rouge vermillon, et des encadrements de fenêtres qui mêlaient le noir, le rouge et le vert. Le néon accroché perpendiculairement à la façade ne brillait pas encore, mais il indiquait clairement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils avaient enfin trouvé leur hôtel. Soupirant de soulagement, ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la réception.

* * *

Affalé dans un des fauteuils de la cour intérieure de l'hôtel, Jabu attendait que ses compagnons aient terminé leurs ablutions tout en admirant la déco typique du coin. Geki ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et ensemble ils discutèrent de la suite du voyage, qui s'annonçait assez pénible.

Enfin, après une demi-heure d'attente, Ichi daigna montrer le bout de son nez.

« Pas trop tôt ! râla Geki.

- Bah quoi ! Fallait que je me lave les cheveux et que je les sèche correctement. C'est que ça s'entretient, une chevelure comme la mienne ! »

L'Ours et la Licorne le dévisagèrent bêtement. Quoi, ce gnome humain prenait soin de son apparence ? Mais dans quel but, bon dieu ?

« Bon c'est pas le tout, éluda l'Hydre, on passe à table ? Où est la salle de restaurant ? »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, peu après l'aube, ils prirent un bus d'un autre âge, qui devait les mener à Shigatse. Après presque trois cent bornes et six heures d'une route chaotique, ils arrivèrent à destination, où un bus encore plus pourri les attendait, celui-là à destination de Danadaxiang, à une heure de trajet.

De là, ils louèrent les services d'un homme et ses deux yacks pour s'enfoncer dans la montagne.

Affronter la neige et le vent fut pire que tout. Ça ne rigolait pas, dans ce pays. Ichi et Geki, qui avaient étudié dans des pays relativement froids, s'en sortaient à peu près. Mais Jabu, qui avait grandi en Algérie, pleurait sa mère et menaçait de se casser les dents à force de les faire claquer les unes contre les autres.

Après deux jours de marche dans ce paysage aussi hostile que désert, leur guide leur expliqua que lui et ses animaux n'iraient pas plus loin. Au-delà de cette limite s'étendaient des terres maudites, hantées par un démon aux pouvoirs étranges : pour rien au monde il n'aurait franchi cette ultime frontière. Il laissa aux trois jeunes chevaliers des vivres pour quelques jours, bien que, leur dit-il, il y ait peu de chances qu'ils survivent plus d'une journée dans cet antre infernal.

Leur adressant une ultime bénédiction, il tourna les talons et s'en fut par où il était venu.

« Ah, brillant, râla Jabu en grelottant. Allez, on bouge.

- T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? s'inquiéta Ichi.

- Tu veux faire demi-tour, peut-être ? Non ? Alors avance. »

* * *

L'air se raréfiait, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à continuer. Leur dernière pause remontait à quatre heures, et ils avaient les jambes en coton. S'ils s'arrêtaient maintenant, ils ne repartiraient pas, ils le savaient.

Peu de temps après, le brouillard tomba sur eux. Non pas une vague petite brume, non, une purée de pois très épaisse, aussi dense que poisseuse. Ils ne voyaient pas à un mètre devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on s'arrête ?

- HALTE, IMPUDENTS ! »

Les trois chevaliers se mirent en position de combat, dos à dos. Cette voix venait de partout à la fois. Roi de la bravade, Jabu cria en retour, moins fier qu'il en avait l'air :

« Montrez-vous au lieu de vous cacher, lâche !

- Me montrer ? »

La voix ricana. La seconde d'après, la brume se dissipa suffisamment pour laisser entrevoir leur assaillant. Ou plutôt leurs assaillants, car ils étaient relativement nombreux : squelettes plus ou moins anciens, portant des restes d'armures du zodiaque d'un autre âge, et qui leur barraient vicieusement le passage.

« Vous êtes aux portes du territoire de Maître Mû. Vainquez, ou mourez !

- J'y crois pas ! » gémit Ichi.

Sans armure, cela semblait compromis. Jabu, d'un naturel fonceur et tête brûlée, ne perdit pas son temps en palabres, atermoiements et autres réflexions. Empoignant ses deux acolytes, l'un par le poignet, l'autre par le plâtre, il fonça droit dans le tas, tête baissée, percuta les morts-vivants qui lui faisaient face et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Ichi et Geki suivirent le mouvement, bon gré mal gré, et deux minutes plus tard le brouillard s'effilocha pour laisser place à un grand soleil, radieux et rassurant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et soufflèrent comme des phoques, suffoquant à cause de l'altitude et de l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir.

« Oh, putain de bordel. »

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Ichi de jurer. Intrigués, Jabu et Geki se tournèrent dans la direction qu'il montrait du doigt : sans même s'en être aperçu, ils venaient de franchir un pont de pierre d'une largeur d'à peine un mètre, et qui surplombait un vide impressionnant. Tout au fond de l'abîme, des corps empalés sur des stalagmites de pierre, entassés par douzaines, semblaient les narguer.

« Tu… Tu veux dire qu'on vient de passer sur _ça_ ?! s'écria Geki, presque hystérique.

- Oh putain ! souffla Jabu.

- Toi et ta manie de foncer droit devant comme un sanglier fou ! râla Ichi. On est passés près de la catastrophe, là ! »

Jabu était tout pâle.

« Hé, reprit Geki, je crois qu'on est arrivés ! »

Ichi et Jabu se retournèrent. Devant eux, une tour immense, faite d'une pierre blanche qui brillait au soleil, s'élevait sur quatre étages, tout au bout d'un promontoir rocheux. L'endroit semblait désert.

« Par où on entre ? demanda Geki, plein de bon sens.

Les autres se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

« Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un ? héla Jabu pour signaler leur présence. Hou-houuuu ?

- Y a personne apparemment, dit platement Ichi.

- Regardez ! »

Geki s'approcha du pied de la tour. Là où aurait dû se dresser une porte, il y avait un papier, glissé dans une pochette plastique pour résister à la neige, scotché solidement à même le roc. D'un geste vif, Geki l'arracha : son visage se décomposa à mesure qu'il déchiffrait le message inscrit.

Jabu s'approcha et, voyant la mine déconfite de son comparse, lui prit le papier des mains.

« Parti au Sanctuaire. Sais pas quand je rentrerai. Si besoin de moi, me rejoindre en Grèce. »

Si Geki et Ichi gardèrent un calme apparent, résignés, Jabu, hors de lui, shoota de toutes ses forces dans le caillou le plus proche. Poussant un hurlement de douleur, il se mit à sautiller sur un pied en jurant tout ce qu'il pouvait, dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Il eut l'air assez idiot lorsque ses cris d'orfraie déclenchèrent une avalanche sur le versant de la montagne d'en face.

* * *

Le voyage de retour fut long, morne et silencieux. Mieux valait se taire plutôt que… Enfin, vous voyez, quoi.

De retour à l'aéroport de Lhassa, trois jours plus tard, ils prirent des billets pour Athènes. Encore huit heures de vol, bon sang de boudiou !

Le lendemain matin, ils atterrirent dans la capitale grecque, pas très frais et les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des heures. Le temps d'acheter un café à l'aéroport, ils prirent la navette jusqu'au centre-ville. De là, ils trouvèrent un taxi qui les mena à Rodorio. Après avoir payé le chauffeur, ils décidèrent de terminer à pied.

Sur le coup de midi, ils arrivèrent enfin au Sanctuaire. Les gardes, les voyant porter des Pandora Box, ne se méfièrent pas : les Bronzes renégats que le Grand Pope cherchait étaient en cavale au Japon, pour ce qu'ils en savaient. Et ils n'étaient probablement pas assez bêtes pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Si ?

Jabu, Ichi et Geki finirent par atteindre le temple du Bélier, cahin-caha. Enfin, ils en voyaient le bout.

Alors qu'ils grimpaient péniblement les dernières marches, chargés de leurs armures en pièces, un homme vint à leur rencontre. Affublé d'une armure d'or aux cornes proéminentes, ses longs cheveux mauves retombant librement en cascade sur les épaules, il leur barra le chemin de ses bras étendus.

« Je suis le gardien du Temple du Bélier. Si vous souhaitez passer, vous devrez me vaincre.

- Heu, en fait, intervint Ichi en se grattant la tête, on cherche le forgeron des armures. Mû de Jamir.

- C'est moi. Je fais double emploi.

- Super ! s'enthousiasma Geki en déposant lourdement son armure sur les marches.

- On aurait besoin que vous répariez nos armures, s'il vous plaît, demanda Jabu. Elles ont un peu morflé. »

Mû de Jamir les détailla de la tête aux pieds d'un air suspicieux. Puis, une ampoule s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête quand il les reconnut.

« Mais oui ! C'est vous les empotés qui avez pleuré vos races aux Galaxian Wars ! On vous a vus à la télé avec Aldé, qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé ! Roah, la loose !

- Heu… Oui… Bon… N'en faites pas trop, hein. Vous pouvez réparer, ou pas ?

- Amenez-vous à l'intérieur, articula Mû en réprimant un fou rire, je vais regarder ça. »

Le chevalier du Bélier examina les armures : elles étaient effectivement en très piteux état. Le diagnostic était sans appel : leurs porteurs allaient devoir donner un peu de leur sang s'ils voulaient les remettre à flot. Ichi pâlit un peu, et les autres détournèrent lâchement le regard.

« Oh, détendez-vous, elles sont pas mortes les armures, je vais pas vous saigner à blanc ! Et puis, j'ai des croissants pour après, pour que vous tombiez pas dans les pommes. »

À la mention des croissants, les trois jeunes guerriers reprirent courage et tendirent bravement leur poignet au-dessus de leurs armures.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de piller les réserves de viennoiseries de Mû, qu'ils réchauffaient au four entre deux fournées, le chevalier du Bélier entra pour leur annoncer que son travail était terminé.

Avalant rapidement leurs dernières bouchées et vidant d'un trait leurs bols de chocolat chaud, ils se précipitèrent dans le hall : les armures de la Licorne, de l'Ours et de l'Hydre étaient là, flambant neuves. Geki alla jusqu'à les prendre en photo avec son smartphone pour les montrer par MMS à Ban et Nachi, restés au pays.

Ichi, Geki et Jabu s'inclinèrent devant Mû.

« Ça fera 1700 euros chacun.

- QUOI ?! crièrent-ils en même temps.

- Je déconne, sourit Mû. Par contre, vous savez que les Bronzes ne sont pas en odeur de sainteté ici ? Vous devriez partir. Et vu la peignée que vous vous êtes prise aux Galaxian Wars, je vous conseille de retourner voir vos maîtres respectifs pour prendre des cours du soir.

- Ouais, vous avez raison, avoua Jabu piteusement. Vaut mieux qu'on retourne s'entraîner. On reviendra plus tard.

- Vala ! approuva Mû. Maintenant, ouste, j'ai du ménage à faire. »

* * *

**(1) Pardonnez-moi. Bonjour.**

**(2) Parlez-vous anglais ?**

**(3) Au revoir ! (à celui qui reste)**

**(4) Au revoir ! (à celui qui part)**

**Naturellement les phrases en tibétain sont écrites en phonétique, vous vous en doutez. C'est donc relativement approximatif XD**


End file.
